


[盾冬]四十二年前，我遇到了冬兵……

by ConstanceRahe



Category: Stucky - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceRahe/pseuds/ConstanceRahe
Summary: （第三人的第一视角，一发完）他只想要一个答案，可惜还没能找到。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	[盾冬]四十二年前，我遇到了冬兵……

1

如今回想起那天在火车站遇见的年轻人，我仍然忘不了那双充满迷惘的灰蓝色眼睛，那件单薄的夹克外套，那只插在休闲裤口袋里从不轻易取出的左手。

他看起来需要帮助。现在才6点，没人愿意在冬天的清晨早起赶火车，如果不是我有一个固执又不懂得体贴下属的老板的话，现在就不会出现在寒风凛冽的候车处瑟瑟发抖。

他就在我的对面，戴着一顶鸭舌帽，宽大的帽檐遮住了脸庞，但我能看到他耳朵和脖子处露出的发梢。他的衣服薄极了，尤其对我这种11月份就要穿棉衣的人来说。目之所及，他只穿了一件夹克外套和休闲裤，我相信他里面的内搭也不会太厚，因为他看起来瘦削。是瘦削且精壮的类型。

他完全没有发抖，安安静静地站在停车牌下，低着头。我以为他只是等车等到百无聊赖，或者趁这时候补点觉。到目前为止他在我的眼里还只是一个普通的乘客。一个引得我多看几眼的耐冷怪人。

10分钟后，由达拉斯发往芝加哥的第一个班次的火车，来了。

他跟在我后面上了车。可当我已经找到靠窗的座位坐下的时候，他仍然在座位中间的狭窄走廊里徘徊，手里擎着一张皱皱巴巴的车票。我估计他是第一次坐火车，本着乐于助人的好习惯，我在他再一次路过我身边时瞟了一眼他的票面。原来他的座位就在我旁边。

他终于第一次把视线落在我的身上，这也是我第一次看到他的样子。以一个三十岁还没能结婚的单身独居男人的审美来说，他长得真的不错，可脸上的那种苦大仇深的表情显示他似乎比我更惨。我的攀比的小情绪得到了满足。

他把车票团成一团塞进口袋里，顺便把右手也塞进去，再没拿出来，然后他在我旁边靠近走廊的座位上坐下。在此期间，他的左手一直在口袋里。

我还从没听他开过口说话，包括有列车的服务员来问是否需要早餐、热水或者其他东西的时候，他只是摇头。他有时看向窗户外，而更多的是低下头沉思。他看起来很局促，迷茫，对周围的一切都很陌生，尝试着尽力弄明白。

我不知怀着什么心情点了两杯热饮，把其中一杯推到他的面前。“喝点吧，天气太冷了，它会让你舒服一点。”

他古怪地看了我一眼，没有伸出手碰那杯饮料，像个小孩似的只用眼睛瞧着它。

“现在是哪一年？”

“啊？”

我被他的声音吓了一跳，因为我没有预料到他会跟我说话。

“1973年。”

我遏制住内心的疑问，认真地回答了这个看似奇怪的问题。

他没有再说话，伸出右手拿起饮料杯喝了一口。

哦，天呐，他是个刚从监狱里出来的罪犯。我几乎瞬间就意识到了。或许在监狱里被关了太多年，忘记了时间，没法适应外面的生活。或者更糟……他并没有刑满释放，而是个越狱逃亡的罪犯！所以他问我现在是哪一年……

我在心里责怪了自己一分钟，默默地喝光饮料，不打算再跟他说一句话，等到列车到达芝加哥，我立刻跟他划清界限。

2

火车到站时，我立刻下了车，没有跟他打招呼，眼睛的余光看到他跟在我后面下了车。

我的目的地是纽约，现在我要去乘坐去往纽约的长途巴士。我本以为这场心惊胆战的邂逅就此结束，而一个跟我几乎差不多的步伐节奏却一直在我身后提醒——他还跟在我的身后。

他到底想要什么？我内心的恐惧无法遏制的壮大起来。我不敢往后看，义无反顾一脚踏上了巴士车门。不出所料，他跟着我一起上了车。

他路过我身边的时候看了我一眼，然后找了最后一排不起眼的角落坐下。我想我是思虑过度了，因为他看起来没有攻击性，一双灰蓝色的眼睛望着窗外，因景物的变换而涌现出一丝惊奇和期待，这种转变在巴士驶入纽约城内变得尤其明显。

他跟我一样，在下东区站下了车。我计划先找一家廉价的小旅馆安顿下。而他看起来没有目的性，或许，这个世界变化得比他想象得更加迅速，他一时适应不了是很正常的，又或许，他身上没有多余的钱。

“你打算去哪？”我说服自己放下那些没有实际证据的担忧，走回他面前，主动问他。

“我不知道，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫？我并不叫这个名字，他把我错认成什么人了。

但我不会为这点小事生气，我决定把他当成一个无家可归需要帮助的流浪汉。他说他现在不知道去哪，而看他如今被寒风吹凌乱的额发，布满血丝的双眼，和通红的双颊和鼻头，我想或许找个地方睡觉也是他的第一要务。

他身上的现金在我意料之外，他硬要付两个中等房间的房费，我没有阻拦。而他手里拿着两个房间号码，转过头居然对我笑了一下。

“来吧，史蒂夫。”

我不懂他为什么会高兴，我只是累了，还要准备接下来的工作，对他道了谢就回到了自己的房间。

房间很简陋，除了一张小床、一套木制单人桌椅、因为天冷而添加的小火炉和少得可怜的黑煤碳，就再也没有其他了，浴室和卫生间是公用的。

我拿了一条毛巾出了房间，准备先洗个澡，然后我听到浴室里水流的声音，那个人也在这里。蒸腾的水汽从隔间帘布里升到天花板，凝成水珠。他用旅馆里备用的香皂、毛巾很快洗了个澡，不出5分钟，他就出来了。

我终于知道为什么他从不在别人面前用左手——他的左手，不是一条正常人的手臂，而是用我不认识的金属材质制成的机械手臂。

他把宽大的毛巾围在腰间，走到盥洗池边，用劣质的塑料硬毛牙刷刷牙，然后用剃须刀刮胡子，左右手配合完美，一系列动作既熟练又快速，像个训练有素的战士。

他的长发落到肩头，水珠从发梢顺着胸膛的线条流下来。他的皮肤不算白皙，在灯光和水汽的反射下泛着健康养眼的水蜜色光泽，我一时看得愣了——他的五官和身体……很完美。

那条机械手，也在他的动作下变得……有些性感。

他把下巴的泡沫洗干净，从镜子里看着我。

我意识到我在外面站的太久了，而且一直盯着他，这太不礼貌了。

他直起身，转过头，眼睛里带着疑惑。

我立刻逃进了浴间的帘布后。

3

这种感觉让我的心脏砰砰直跳，而且……持续了整整三天。

对一个男人产生好感并不会让我感到恐惧，这不是我第一次对自己产生怀疑。只是我连他的名字还不知道，他也不知道我的名字。

或许这并不重要。

他整天几乎都待在房间，我去上班前他还没有起床，下班回来后他依然在房间里，或许中间他出去了一趟，也或许他就一直在旅馆。我甚至开始怀疑，他是身怀某种重要任务的特工，在监视什么人的那种。

后来我发现我又错了，他只是在房间里睡觉。

我在这里的任务快要结束了，客户签订协议后，我就得回达拉斯。

可是他还在这里。他的钱还能够支持他在这里住多久？他的生活来源是什么？我没见他在这里还有什么工作……

我在意的过多了，我们各自都有自己的生活不是吗。

4

这几条街最近开始不太平静，有陆续几个人来到这里打探消息，住客们有些焦躁，因为他们总是出示他们的警徽。大街上的警察也多了起来，好几次他们从旅馆房间外面走过，眼睛却透过窗户望进我的房间。这令我既讨厌又不安。

还有两天，我就要离开这个诡异的地方，回到我的“家”。

当天晚上，我预定了车票。然后敲门声响起来。

是他敲的门。

我们已经很多天没有说过话，我不知道他为什么突然来找我，事实上，我现在一点也不想面对他。

那些警察不会无缘无故来的。

他看起来有点着急，一双眼睛在我脸上闪来闪去，他的嘴巴半张着，想来还没有组织好语言。我把他让进屋里。

他在我的床上坐了一会。

“史蒂夫，我想我得离开了。”

我觉得他说的有道理。

“嗯，我也是。”

“你要去哪里？”

我惊讶于他居然在关心我的去处。

“达拉斯，你知道的。我已经订好车票了。”

“嗯。”

他又沉默了。

“你还好吗？”

他点点头，又很轻地摇了摇头。

我肯定他自己也不明白他现在的状态。

他不是在说不好，他只是不知道。

他离开了我的房间。

5

我睡不着。

我不知道这种莫名的担忧从何而来，使得我鬼使神差地走到了他的房间门口。

他会不会已经离开了？他过来是为了跟我道别吗？

没有。也不是。

两个身穿制服的警察走了过来，绕过我走到他的房间门口。

“你认识他吗？”

这两个人身上的气息竟令人胆寒。我不了解纽约警察，或许纽约的罪犯比别的地方更加凶狠，所以警察得表现得更加凶狠才行。

我摇摇头，“他是？”

我没有撒谎，我的确不认识他。

他们让我敲门。

希望他已经离开，希望门后的房间是空的……

我大概已经失去了判断力，即使他是个罪犯，我也不希望他出事。

我依言敲了房门，没有回应。他们让我说话。我感觉背后的呼吸更加沉重，回头一看，不知什么时候又多了三个人。他们居然出动了五个警探。

“我……不认识他……”我的声音懦弱地颤抖。

他们不再纠缠我，一把把我扯到一边，用严厉的眼神警告我不要出声。

破烂的房间门被大力撞开，歪扭地整个从门框上掉落下来，僵硬地倒在房间内的地板上，门板一角撞在床上。

他已经单脚踩在狭小的窗框上，凌乱的头发和衣衫表示他刚才的确在床上睡觉来着，他回头看了一眼，与此同时举起左手，义无反顾地将仅容一人出入的窗户玻璃击碎，矫捷地跃了出去。

而他回头的一霎那，那眼神，如一把利刃。

6

我站在原地。我觉得好像过了半个世纪那么久。

当我再追出去的时候，他已经被五个警探按在旅馆门口的台阶上，两个人从背后束缚住他的双手……

7

事情发生的第二天，我改订了车票，回到了达拉斯。

我尝试忘记他，投入工作，回归正常。他不过是我出差期间遇到的一个陌生人而已——

一个外表看起来强悍，实际上却迷惘无助，对周围一切都很陌生，却在坚持寻找什么的；把我认成别的什么人，叫我史蒂夫，不常说话却又硬要为我付房费的；拥有一双迷人夺魄的灰蓝色眼睛，笑起来像小孩一样真挚可爱的陌生人——到现在我还不知道他的名字，他到底是什么人。

如今我已经年逾古稀，再见到他之前，我从不相信有人可以长生不老。

当我在新闻里看到他的照片，那双不可复制的蓝眼睛，让时隔40多年的我立刻记起来。他像一个鬼魂一样度过这段未知的岁月，时间没能在他的脸上留下任何痕迹。

身边的亲人不能理解为什么我对这件新闻如此关注，从报纸、电视，任何能得到相关消息的渠道，疯狂地搜集关于他的一切。

我得知了他的全部故事。

如今世界上没人不认识史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

我跟大名鼎鼎的美国队长其实一点也不像。

可他需要史蒂夫。

我很庆幸他回去之后忘记了当时那两个星期内的任何事，这样他就不会记得，他喊着的“史蒂夫”在他被抓捕的时候，冷漠而无力地站在门内。

我终于明白，他逃离组织，从达拉斯到芝加哥，又到纽约下东区，是因为那是他唯一能从大脑里挖掘到的一点信息，暗示他能够回到家乡，而我只不过恰好跟他同路而已；他局促不安，迷茫紧张，没有时间概念，是因为他在静滞漕里待了太久，被剥夺了时间；他不是为我付的房费，是为他从小的好朋友史蒂夫付的，大概是因为他们从前一起出去玩的时候他总是争着出钱的那个。

可他为什么要叫“我”史蒂夫呢？

我想，大概是因为那时的我有一头梳得整齐的金发。

END.


End file.
